Psychoshy (Project Horizons)
|sex = Mare |faction = Reapers Sanguine's Bodyguard Hades' Batponies |family = Fluttershy - Mother Goldenblood - Father Sanguine - Adoptive Father Prince Blueblood - Grandfather Vanity Blueblood - Granduncle |statusintro = Alive|headercolor = #FDF6A5 |headerfontcolor = #FFBAD9 |headerfontglow = #FDF6A5 |name = Psychoshy/Whisper |race = Pegasus |eyes = Blue |mane = Golden |coat = Light Yellow |cutie mark = Three Butterflies with Razor blade wings. }} History Background Psychoshy was born prematurely by Fluttershy (who was in a relationship with Goldenblood at the time) a few years before the end of the war. It would have been a scandal for Fluttershy, or any of the ministry mares, to have a child, so Goldenblood had Trueblood work to find a solution. When Fluttershy went into her traumatic early labour, Trueblood removed Psychoshy and placed her in a stasis pod, however she was critically frail. Afterwards, he lied to Fluttershy and Goldenblood telling them she had miscarried and that her foal was dead, not daring to tell her the truth and give her false hope. The strain of losing their daughter ultimately destroyed Goldenblood and Fluttershy's relationship. Over time Psychoshy would begin to grow within the stasis pod and Trueblood was eventually able to stabilize her using Project Chimera by fusing her with a Pegasus Blank, however he continued to keep her existence a secret as he knew he could use her as leverage against the M.O.P. and the O.I.A. if ever needed. After the bombs fell she remained in stasis along with many of the other Project Chimera test subjects for most of the next two centuries until Trueblood (now Sanguine, who had been locked out of most of the Project Chimera systems in the last days of the war) was able to revive her. Sanguine fed her a half-truth about being her adoptive father and saving her from the womb, but he lied to her about her true origins. Psychoshy became devoted to Sanguine and worked as a savagely loyal enforcer or agent for him. Present Day She was first encountered By Blackjack near Megamart, along with three Reapers who were sent to bring Blackjack to the Reapers' headquarters at the Hoofington arena to meet Big Daddy. She fought Blackjack in a cage fight at the arena for her Pipbuck on Sanguine's behalf, but she and Sanguine were unaware that the Pipbuck they were fighting for didn't have EC-1101 on it until after she had won the fight. After Sanguine somehow learned from the Collegiate that Blackjack had become terminally ill due to Taint and Enervation exposure, Psychoshy covertly made contact with Morning Glory to offer healing from Project Chimera in exchange for EC-1101. Glory, knowing Blackjack's opinions on the matter and the danger Sanguine may pose with access to the Project, reluctantly refused. When Blackjack supposedly disappeared following the destruction of The Celestia, Psychoshy assisted Sanguine as he attempted to flush her out of "hiding" after he received an ultimatum from his employer and Red Eye. Psychoshy was given the Pipbuck taken at the Arena (which had a copy of Blackjacks navigation history, allowing them to target settlements she had helped, in chronological order) and used it to make herself more effective in combat. She demonstrated her improved combat skills when she ambushed Blackjack and her friends on their way to save Chapel, breaching Lacunae's shield and knocking her out in a single strike. She was beaten and left tied up, the Pipbuck removed from her leg and given to Morning Glory; despite this, she continued to tearfully plead with Blackjack to spare Sanguine and give him EC-1101. She either escaped or was rescued by Sanguine's forces before they returned to the Hippocratic Research facility. She was having a nervous breakdown when Blackjack found them because The Dealer had refused her access to EC-1101 and simply repeated the ways in which Blackjack was probably going to kill her and Sanguine. Sanguine continued to insist to Psychoshy that she was Fluttershy and eventually revealed she is her daughter, which is how she (like Blackjack, as another descendent of one of the ministry mares) is able to make limited use of EC-1101. Psychoshy was upset when she learned that Sanguine had merely been using her to free and revive his trapped wife and children and didn't view her as anything but a tool. Sanguine explained to Blackjack that he had planned to dispose of her at some point, after he had activated Project Chimera with EC-1101 and used it to revive his family. When Sanguine went feral and was supposedly killed by an Ultra-Sentinel, Psychoshy was dismayed and upset, wishing to be left behind to die with her life-long father figure. Psychoshy was knocked out and was rescued by P-21, along with Boo, and carried out of Project Chimera's laboratories. Psychoshy began following Blackjack and the rest of the team, though despite her bravado, began showing signs of emotional trauma. She was sent along with Rampage to guard Blackjack's friends on their way to Chapel to recuperate while Blackjack herself lead the Harbinger Seeker squads away from them. Psychoshy along with Rampage and Lacunae teleported to Goldenblood's old home to rescue Blackjack from Steel Rain and the Harbingers, once again proving her parentage by bypassing a shield bubble tagged the ministry mares. It is at this point, whilst ruthlessly engaging the heavily armed, power armored Harbingers in melee combat that she first meets Stygius and shows an immediate attraction towards the batpony. After saving Blackjack, Psychoshy and the group proceeded to Hightower prison, following EC-1101, which seemed to be impossible for them to enter. She is bullied and belittled by one of Rampage's personalities 'Razorwire', a former resident of Hightower Prison which upsets her to the point of revealing she is on the verge of a breakdown due to all the changes in her life. this prompts Blackjack to reveal to her what she has learned about her parents; how her supposed death devastated the two, and that her real intended name was "Whisper". Psychoshy had begun showing feelings for Stygius so Blackjack allowed her and the batpony to go to the disco at the ghoul settlement of Meatlocker. She accompanied Blackjack to Hightower, her flight and melee prowess proving to be a useful asset at times. She also saves Blackjack's life, indicating she has gotten over her initial anger and hostility towards Blackjack. Psychoshy, along with Stygius, provide aerial support for the group throughout their assault however she suffers severe damage to her throat from smoke inhalation along with the other non-ghoul (and non-cyberpony) members of the group. She recovers in Meatlocker after the group escapes Hightower Prison and enjoys some rather shamelessly intimate time with Stygius. When the group prepares to leave Meatlocker and return to Chapel, Stygius's sister Tenebra comes to bring him back home, refusing to listen to excuses. There is an argument and a brief fight where Psychoshy manages to avoid Tenbra's shadow magic and tackles the batpony. After Stygius and Psychoshy make their feelings for each other known to each other and the group, Tenebra agrees to support Stygius's decision to start a romantic relationship with Psychoshy. Psychoshy departs with Stygius and Tenebra. shedding her old name and taking the name that Fluttershy originally intended for her, as she set off to begin a new life. More than 3 months later, Blackjack encountered Whisper again after traveling through a black portal to Nightmare Castle in 'Equestria's shadow' from Goldenblood's office in the Core.Chapter 66 She reveals that she has been actively trying to help the Batpony race who are at risk of complete genetic collapse by inbreeding due to their limited numbers and prolonged isolation. To do this she has arranged asylum for a limited number of outsiders to widen their genetic pool (which is why Blackjack found her in the midst of an orgy between a group of batponys, unicorns, pegasi and earth ponies). Despite her efforts, and the approval of the many batponies who would otherwise have to mate with family members, the current king - Hades - barely tolerates her presence. After escaping into the shadowy lands around the Castle, Blackjack comes to the revelation that Whisper's father Goldenblood is actually alive, imprisoned in stasis in the Project Redoubt Mega-Stable built below the Nightmare Castle. After confronting his virtual warden, finally learning the truth about Project Horizons and securing his release, Blackjack (while drunk on half a bottle of whiskey) introduces the two before running off to do battle with Hades, leaving both of them shell-shocked. Whisper (while annoyed at Blackjack for once again turning her world-view and family life on it's head) takes time out to get to know her father while managing the defense of the castle against the Harbingers and Brood after it is shunted into the real world. Traits Personality She has shown as being confrontational and is somewhat stubborn in being treated like a Reaper (for example she acted with shock and immediate threats of violence when she was told she would have to pay for supplies at Megamart trading hub). She is shown as being devoted and caring towards Sanguine, though the Ghoul never showed many signs of sharing similar feelings of fondness. She is also somewhat naive with certain concepts, such as Blackjack's reputation as Security garnering aggressive reactions from groups like the Harbingers. Underneath her bravado and egotism however, she shows a crippling need for acceptance and admiration, wishing to be loved as the real Fluttershy was. She saw Sanguine as a father-figure, though attempted to pursue an intimate relationship with him simply to be closer and more important to him. After finding out the extent to which Sanguine was using her, and the loss of Project Chimera, she rapidly becomes emotionally unstable, having little to live for. While she continues to act brash and rude when interacting with others, Stygius and Blackjack's presence influenced her to be kinder over time. Following her romantic feelings for Stygius, she eventually decided to start a new life with him, which has improved her confidence and demeanor considerably. Appearance She looks remarkably like Fluttershy, though she lacks her mother's pink mane. She even has a similar cutie mark except the butterflies have razor blade wings. Her eyes are blue and her mane is golden, much like her father. Skills and Abilities Psychoshy is an exceedingly skilled, hoof to hoof combatant. She is an experienced cage fighter in the Hoofington Dome's arena and acts as a personal bodyguard for Sanguine. She was even more dangerous when she had a Pipbuck. She currently fights with powerhooves, making her an even deadlier opponent in close combat. Unlike her mother she is also an exceptionally skilled and fast flier, often employing her natural flight to give her an advantage in battle. Sanguine also claimed he genetically modified her; exactly what modifications he made are unknown, however it is confirmed she was fused with a Blank through Project Chimera when she was an infant to stabilize her. Relationships Sanguine - She was deeply devoted to the Ghoul to the point of infatuation; despite seeing him as a father figure, she also was attempting to pursue a more physical relationship with him, simply so she could be closer to him. Upon the revelation that she has no place in his family once he has Project Chimera, she is torn between heartbreak and hatred, and was notably upset at his death. Blackjack - She claims to hate Blackjack, but Rampage claims she sees her as a role model. It seems she has grown to like Blackjack, given that she saves her life in Hightower prison. Despite this she is quick to insult and belittle the cyberpony any chance she gets, even if she no longer backs up these taunts with physical violence. She also has a habit of trying to taunt Blackjack for being promiscuous by surface standards, however this tactic doesn't really work on any pony from Stable 99. Rampage - As with nearly everypony, she frequently insults and taunts her fellow Reaper, Rampage. The two have made a sport of this in the past however, as they once made an agreement that she would feed herself through a woodchipper if Rampage would go first; it is important to note that she still has not upheld her end of this bargain after Rampage successfully fed herself through the woodchipper and regenerated on the other end. After time spent together after Sanguine's death however, the two display a fairly friendly, almost sisterly relationship with one another. Stygius - She has romatic feelings for Stygius and was attracted to the exotic Batpony from when she first met him while beating a group of Harbingers. She was initially uncharacteristically shy around him (reminding Blackjack of her mother at one point) due to her crush though eventually they began a relationship after the events of Hightower. Their love for one another lead her to returning to Stygius's home with Tenebra. Tenebra - After their initial fight, she has continued to lightly torment Tenebra after returning to the Batpony realm with Stygius. She makes a game out of triggering the batpony's epileptic fits, though ultimately does not intend true harm to her lover's sister. Notes & Trivia *Is the second Pegasus shown working for Sanguine. * She is one of the top 10 Reapers in Hoofington and was famous enough (along with Rampage and Deus) to be mentioned by DJ Pon-3 in a broadcast. *She is supposedly one of Sanguine's Four Horses of the Apocalypse. * She looks very similar to her mother, except she has her father's eyes and mane color. Category:Characters Category:Project Horizons Minor Characters Category:Reapers (Project Horizons) Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Project Horizons